Sleepwalking
by Shifty-eyed Matilda
Summary: Sasuke seems to have a sleepwalking problem, as he keeps coming to Naruto during the night. One-shot. [Yaoi - SasuNaru].


Naruto snapped awake at the feeling of warmth beside his body, reflexes still too slow for the trained ninja he was supposed to be.

Sasuke?! What was he doing? The usually distant boy had crawled over next to him, resting his body against Naruto's own.

"Hey Sasuke! What's going on? Are you sleepwalking?"

He raised his head to glare at his teammate. As he walked away, all Naruto caught was a mumbled, "Why don't you wake everyone, idiot?"

That was strange. Sasuke must have gotten up and been confused about where he was sleeping. He didn't have to be so rude, though. Naruto was only trying to be helpful. That was Sasuke, though, he thought as he rolled over and promptly went back to sleep.

***

Naruto stretched his arms out wide with a dramatic yawn, his knuckles smacking down with a clunk onto unforgiving metal.

Ow! Did Sasuke always sleep in his head protector? Sure, he was serious about his training, but wasn't that going a bit…Wait, Sasuke?! What was he doing there?

Hmm, he must have been sleepwalking again. That was dangerous while out on missions like this. Sasuke had been upset when he woke him up last time, so maybe he would just let him be. He closed his eyes, rubbing his sore hand.

"Mmm…" he heard Sasuke moan as he shifted. 

Feeling a weight on his arms, Naruto opened his eyes to Sasuke's deep black pools. He could feel the sleeper's steady breaths tickle his face, warming it up in places.

It was all strangely comforting - Sasuke's stolid presence so close to him, his earthy smell. Really it was just best to let him stay there; he wouldn't want to surprise a sleepwalker.

But his arm was beginning to fall asleep. Naruto tugged lightly at the hand, trying to remove it from under his friend's hip, to no avail.

Well, I guess it isn't so bad, he resolved silently. If I can just fall asleep it won't matter anyway.

But there was no sleeping with that tingling arm, no matter how much Sasuke's deep slow breaths lulled him to slumber. He pulled again, a little harder, but it wouldn't move.

At this extra movement, Sasuke shifted again.

"Ow!!" Naruto screamed in his teammate's face. "Where did that shuriken come from?!! Why do you sleep with that?! How do you sleep with that?!"

By this time, everyone with ten kilometers had at least stirred.

"Total moron," Sasuke mumbled as he left.

"Total moron? You're the total moron for sleeping with weaponry on your hip!" Geez, what was with that guy? He came and interrupted my sleep and then cuts my hand open, and then he insults me and doesn't even ask if I'm ok, Naruto thought as he bandaged his hand. I just don't get it. See if I'm so nice next time. What makes me think there will be a next time?

***

But there was a next time. Naruto was significantly less surprised the subsequent time his friend crawled in beside him. He minded a lot less too, almost welcomed it - particularly when he moved in near to, not on top of him.

He moved a little closer to Sasuke's back, so that his knees rested inside his friend's kneecaps and the spikes of hair tickled and pricked at the edges of his lips, moving slightly with each of Naruto's measured breaths. He drifted back into a deep sleep, calmer than he was before.

Soon after, he woke with a start. Oh man, I have to pee so bad! He began to get up when it occurred to him that Sasuke was still there. If I get up, then Sasuke will wake up and he'll be mad at me. Wait, since when do I care if Sasuke is mad at me? But, really, there's something peaceful about lying here with him, touching him like this. Maybe if I had a brother, we would have laid like this. No, probably not, that seems weird. And I really have to take a piss! Sorry, Sasuke.

Naruto bolted upright to his feet and his friend flopped over onto his back. Apparently, he had been resting more of his weight on him than he had seemed to be. He opened his eyes and glowered at Naruto.

"I have to pee! Be right back!" He dashed off to find some bushes, strangely energetic.

On his return, he flopped back beside Sasuke and tried to find the comfortable position they were in before. He just couldn't seem to get it, though.

"Stop fidgeting, would you?"

Naruto stilled himself at Sasuke's complaint. Geez, why is he so grumpy all the time? Boy, this just isn't as comfy as before, but I guess I'll try to go to sleep.

Unable to sleep and forbidden from moving around, he opened his eyes and addressed his friend.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Mmm…?"

"Why are you here? I thought you were sleepwalking, but I woke you up and you're still here, and you always seem to come here…"

Sasuke turned over quickly, raising himself up on his hip and staring down at his babbling teammate. He brought his face down close to Naruto's and spoke in a cold, deliberate tone. "Why do you talk so much? You just don't get it, do you?"

With that, he brought his lips down squarely on Naruto's for the second kiss of their lives.

Naruto was shocked at first, but he quickly determined that this was much more pleasurable than their first, here alone without the gawking of their classmates. In fact, he enjoyed the way that Sasuke's lips played with his, alternating between a soft almost-touch and a deep pressure. His lips were roughened from being outside in the sun and the slight scratching reminded him of the tips of Sasuke's hair.

They parted, each catching his breath and staring into the other's eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled out of habit.

Sasuke placed his index finger firmly on his friend's mouth. On a whim, Naruto drew the fingertip into his mouth and sucked, running his tongue up and down it, and then gently nibbling on the nail.

"Ooohh…" Sasuke moaned quietly. "I think you understand what I mean, now."

***

Lying in the quiet with his lover resting next to him, Naruto was completely at peace. The night was warm and still, with the only sound being a few cicadas chirping.

He leaned closer to Sasuke, breathing in his warm smell. He now knew that he only feigned sleep, but that was okay. He wanted to think in the quiet of the evening.

I love you - the thought jumped to Naruto's mind, unbidden. But instead of saying it aloud, as he normally did everything he thought, he paused. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. For the first time in his life, Uzumaki Naruto understood that some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
